1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and a method and apparatus for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices based on portability are widely used. Portable electronic devices that have recently been widely used include small electronic devices such as mobile phones as well as tablet personal computers (PCs). In order to support various functions, portable electronic devices include a display device for providing visual information such as an image to a user. Recently, as sizes of components for driving display devices have decreased, the importance of display devices in electronic devices has increased. Accordingly, display devices (such as flexible display devices) that bend at a set angle (for example, a predetermined angle) have been developed.
In general, flexible display devices that may bend at a set angle may be manufactured using a flexible process, such as being flexibly manufactured. Since a flexible display device may be formed of a flexible material, the flexible display device may have any of various shapes. A flexible display device may be manufactured by forming a light-emitting unit on a substrate to form a display unit, and sealing the display unit by using an encapsulation unit, which may increase a lifetime of the display unit. The substrate may be formed of a flexible material, and the encapsulation unit may be formed, for example, as a substrate or a thin film. As designs of electronic devices have recently been diversified, demands for flexible display devices have increased.